High School Life
by MikayHiwatari
Summary: Eragon, Murtagh and the rest are students in a High School. The rest you'll have to read yourself. I suck at summeries. Few couples -Plot Bunny's are on vacation for writing a good summery-


**Profiles main characters:**

**Name**: Kai Hiwatari Anderson

**Nickname**: Ika

**Age**: 18 years

**Family**:

Twinsister: Michelle Hiwatari Anderson

Cousin: Max and Duo Hiwatari Moda

Girlfriend: Celeste Latino

**Friends**: Max, Celeste, Saphira, Eragon, Alex, Arya, Michelle and Aki

**Land of Origin**: Russia but grew up in Japan

**Hobby's**: reading, beyblade, hanging out with friends, playing guitare and piano

**Personality**: See how he is in Beyblade, but with slight differences (Mikay Hiwatari's doing)

**Looks**: Euh, search Beyblade on the Internet, but his clothes are different, but will be explained during the story

**Studies**: Economics

**Name**: Taso Maximus Hiwatari Moda

**Nickname**: Max

**Age**: 18 years

**Family**:

Twinsister: Aki Hiwatari Moda

Older Brother: Duo Hiwatari Moda

Cousin: Kai and Michelle Hiwatari Anderson

**Friends**: Kai, Celeste, Saphira, Eragon, Alex, Arya, Michelle and Aki

**Land of Origin**: Russia but grew up in America

**Hobby's**: beyblade, reading, hanging out with friends, singing, playing (electrical) guitare

**Personality**: Almost the same as in Beyblade, but with slight differences (Aki Moda's doing)

**Looks**: Euh, search Beyblade on the Internet, but his clothes are different, but will be explained during the story

**Studies**: Art

**Name**: Michelle Hiwatari Anderson

**Nickname**: Mikay

**Age**: 18 years

**Family**:

Twinbrother: Kai Hiwatari Anderson

Cousin: Max and Duo Hiwatari Moda

Boyfriend: …

**Friends**: Aki, Max and Kai but might change later on

**Land of Origin**: Russia but grew up in Belgium and England

**Hobby's**: reading, writing, beyblade, hanging out with friends, training, dancing, singing, playing everything with strings and piano

**Personality**: Same as Kai, but only worse. BOOKWURM!!

**Looks**: Euh, Female Kai, but the hair is most of the time in a high ponytail and the change between the two tones of blue is where the ribbon is. At each side of her face hangs a bit of hair. Eyecolour changes with the mood. Clothes will be described during the story.

**Studies**: Graphical and Digital Media, Graphimediapolicy

**Name**: Aki Hiwatari Moda

**Nickname**: Aki-Girl (by Michelle)

**Age**: 18 years

**Family**:

Twinbrother: Taso Maximus Hiwatari Moda

Older Brother: Duo Hiwatari Moda

Cousin: Kai and Michelle Hiwatari Anderson

Friends: Michelle, Max and Kai, but might change

**Land of Origin**: Russia but grew up in Japan and England

**Hobby's**: reading, writing, beyblade, hanging out with friends, training, singing, playing electrical guitare, piano and violine

**Personality**: Same as Michelle. MANGAWURM!!

**Looks**: Has wavy violet hair that is in between the shoulder blades. Her left-eye is grass green from colour and the right eye bloody red. The red eye is most of the time hidden behind her hair. Clothes will be described during the story.

**Studies**: History of art and archeology

**Name**: Duo Hiwatari Moda

**Nickname: **/

**Age**: 19 years

**Family**:

Younger brother/sister: Max and Aki Hiwatari Moda

Cousin: Kai and Michelle Hiwatari Anderson

**Friends**: Murtagh, Caspian, Peter, Arya and sometimes Max & Kai

**Land of Origin**: Russia but grew up in America

**Hobby's**: Hanging around with friends, training, singing

**Personality**: Based on Duo from Gundam Wing, but with very little changes (Aki Moda's doing)

**Looks**: See Duo from Gundam Wing. Clothes will be described during the story.

**Studies**: Graphical and Digital Media, Multimedia production

**Name**: Celeste Latino

**Nickname**: Celle

**Age**: 19 years

**Family**:

Twinbrother: Wayne Latino

Boyfriend: Kai Hiwatari Anderson

**Friends**: Saphira, Kai, Max, Eragon, Alex, and Arya

**Land of Origin**: Brazil but grew up in America

**Hobby's**: Hanging out with friends, dancing, writing, training, singing

**Personality**: When you meet her the first time, she's a shy person. But once she gets to know a person, she'll open up. If you make her angry, she can get pretty angry and you'll regret you ever laid your eyes on her.

**Looks**: Long blond hair till in between her shoulder blades. For the rest a split image from Wayne (See Evolution Animated Series)

**Studies**: Secretary

**Name**: Saphira Silverwing

**Nickname**: Saph

**Age**: 18 years

**Family**:

Boyfriend: …

**Friends**: Kai, Max, Celeste, Eragon, Alex, and Arya

**Land of Origin**: Wales

**Hobby's**: Hanging out with friends, watching television and dancing

**Personality**: A sweet girl, who always looks out for her friends. Other said, mother hen. But don't anger or abuse her help, because then hell will break out.

**Looks**: Blond hair that hangs upon her shoulders. She has sky-blue eyes.

**Studies**: Psychology

**Name**: Thorn Shade

**Nickname**: /

**Age**: 20 years

**Family**:

Adoption father: Durza Shade

Girlfriend: …

**Friends**: Duo, Murtagh, Caspian, Peter and Arya

**Land of Origin**: Ireland

**Hobby's**: Basketball, hanging out with friends, playing drum

**Personality**: Silent guy, but when he's around friends he can't shut up. Clothes will be described during the story.

**Looks**: Red-brownish hair and green-brownish eyes. Well build and pretty muscular.

**Studies**: Graphical and Digital Media, Multimedia Production

**Name**: Murtagh Morzansson

**Nickname**: Tagh

**Age**: 20 years

**Family**:

father: Morzan Galbatorixson

Younger brother: Eragon Morzansson

Girlfriend: …

**Friends**: Duo, Thorn, Caspian, Peter and Arya

**Land of Origin**: Wales

**Hobby's**: reading, hanging out with friends, training, playing the gitare

**Personality**: emo

**Looks**: see Garrett Hedlund in the film Eragon. Clothes will be described during the story

**Studies**: Languages  English and Spanish

**Name**: Alex Green

**Nickname**: Lexy

**Age**: 18 years

**Family**: cousin: Arya Green

**Friends**: Kai, Max, Celeste, Saphira, Eragon and Arya

**Land of Origin**: Scotland

**Hobby's**: Pulling pranks, hanging out with friends

**Personality**: CRAZY!!

**Looks**: Light brown hair and electrical green eyes. Clothes will be described during the story

**Studies**: Languages  English and Gaelic (Teacher)

**Name**: Arya Green

**Nickname**: /

**Age**: 19 years

**Family**: cousin: Alex Green

**Friends**: Kai, Max, Celeste, Saphira, Eragon, Alex, Duo, Murtagh, Thorn, Caspian and Peter

**Land of Origin**: Scotland

**Hobby's**: Reading, watching television, hanging out with friends

**Personality**: She is also a crazy person, but less than her cousin. When it must, she's a very responsabel person who gives the needed advice.

**Looks**: See Sienna Guillory in the film Eragon. Clothes will be described during the story

**Studies**: Art

**Name**: Peter Pevensie

**Nickname**: High King Peter

**Age**: 21 years

**Family**: in this story none that will be mentioned.

**Friends**: Duo, Thorn, Murtagh, Caspian and Arya

**Land of Origin**: England

**Hobby's**: Reading, hanging out with friends, band-manager

**Personality**: Is a reserved person, but very loyal to his friends.

**Looks**: See William Moseley in the Chronicles of Narnia, but his hairstyle is the one he usual has when he's not filming. Haircolour is the light blond as Peter in The Chronicles of Narnia

**Studies**: Advocate

**Name**: Caspian Diez

**Nickname**: Casp

**Age**: 21 years

**Family**: none

**Friends**: Duo, Thorn, Murtagh, Peter and Arya

**Land of Origin**: Spain

**Hobby's**: Reading, hanging out with friends and sometimes singing

**Personality**: Very open person who express his emotions, but also someone who doesn't like to be messed with.

**Looks**: See Ben Barnes in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian

**Studies**: Advocate

**Name**: Eragon Morzansson

**Nickname**: Era

**Age**: 18 years

**Family**:

Father: Morzan Galbatorixson

Older Brother: Murtagh Morzansson

**Friends**: Kai, Max, Celeste, Saphira, Alex and Arya

**Land of Origin**: Wales

**Hobby's**: Listening to music, hanging out with friends, reading, watching television

**Personality**: A naïve boy who still had a lot to learn, but he's very loyal to his friends.

**Looks**: See Ed Speleers in Eragon

**Studies**: Art


End file.
